classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group
) | foundation = 1963 | location = Hong Kong | locations = 27 | key_people = Simon Keswick, Chairman Edouard Ettedgui, Group Chief Executive; Stuart Dickie, Chief Financial Officer; Michael Hobson, Sales and Marketing Director; Terry Stinson, Development Director and President, The Americas | industry = Hospitality, tourism | products = Hotel | revenue = (2006) | operating_income = (2006) | net_income = (2006) | num_employees = | parent = Jardine Matheson | subsid = | homepage = www.MandarinOriental.com | footnotes = }} Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group (MOHG), a member of the Jardine Matheson Group, is an international hotel investment and management group with luxury hotels, resorts and residences in Asia, Europe and the Americas. The group has received awards for its service and management, as well as for the spas and restaurants located at many of their hotels and resorts. / History The Group began with the opening of its flagship property, The Mandarin, in Hong Kong in 1963, which soon built up a reputation for luxurious service. In 1974, Mandarin International Hotels Limited was formed as a hotel management company. The Group's intention was to "expand into Asia and operate hotels that would reflect the standard of service synonymous with their property in Hong Kong." In 1974 the company's hotel interests expanded further through the acquisition of a 49% interest in The Oriental, Bangkok. The Oriental, built in 1876, was already a legendary property and acknowledged as one of the world's great hotels. Through the management of both The Mandarin in Hong Kong and The Oriental, Bangkok, the Group was in an unusual position of having two "flagship" hotels whose names were among the best in hospitality. In 1985, the Company rationalized its corporate structure by combining these two renowned properties under a common name, Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group. In 1987, Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group was floated on The Stock Exchange of Hong Kong under the name of "Mandarin Oriental International Limited." Mandarin Oriental International Limited, is incorporated in Bermuda, and listed in London, Singapore and Bermuda. Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group Limited, which operates from Hong Kong, manages the activities of the Group’s hotels. Today, Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group operates, or has under development, 41 hotels representing over 10,000 rooms in 27 countries, with 18 hotels in Asia, 12 in The Americas and 12 in Europe and North Africa. In addition, the Group operates, or has under development, 13 Residences at Mandarin Oriental, connected to the Group’s properties. Hotels Currently Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group operates hotels in Hong Kong (3), Bangkok, Tokyo, Manila, Jakarta, Macau (2), Singapore, Kuala Lumpur, Chiang Mai, Sanya, London, Munich, Geneva, Prague, Barcelona, New York, Las Vegas, San Francisco, Washington D.C., Miami, Boston, Riviera Maya and Bermuda. The group's newest properties in Barcelona and Las Vegas opened their doors on November 26, 2009 and December 4, 2009 respectively. Mandarin Oriental, Bangkok Mandarin Oriental, Bangkok is a five-star hotel in Bangkok, located on the banks of the Chao Phraya River. The original structure was the first hotel built in Thailand when it opened The Oriental in 1879. Today, the hotel is one of two flagship properties of Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group and is well-known for its world-class service, which consistently places it among the world's best hotels. Mandarin Oriental, Barcelona Mandarin Oriental, Barcelona opened its doors on November 26, 2009. Passeig de Grácia, on which the hotel is situated, is recognized as the most important street in the city of Barcelona and is often compared to New York’s Fifth Avenue, London’s Bond Street, Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré in Paris and Via Veneto in Rome. Previously the location of the Barcelona head office of the Banco Hispanico Americano, the avant-garde luxury hotel today features 98 guestrooms and suites, a spa and fitness center with an indoor lap pool, the signature restaurant Moments, rooftop terrace with a dipping pool, and spacious private function rooms. Mandarin Oriental, Boston Among the newest additions to the hotel group is Mandarin Oriental, Boston, located on Boylston Street in the upscale Back Bay neighborhood. Open in October 2008, the AAA five-diamond hotel features 136 guestrooms and 12 suites, the signature Asana restaurant (Forbes Four Star Restaurant) and the M Bar & Lounge. In addition to the guestrooms and suites, the hotel operates 50 upscale condominiums and 35 apartments, each with access to such hotel amenities as housekeeping, in-room dining, concierge and the , Forbes Five-Star Spa & Fitness Center. Landmark Mandarin Oriental, Hong Kong ]] Located in The Landmark office and shopping development in Hong Kong, The Landmark Mandarin Oriental is a Forbes Five-Star hotel with 113 of the largest guestrooms and suites in Hong Kong with an average size of . In addition to the rooms, the hotel operates the , Forbes Five-Star Oriental Spa, the MObar and the Michelin two-starred Amber restaurant. Mandarin Oriental, Jakarta Located at Jakarta's main roundabout, exactly just opposite the Grand Hyatt and beside the Kempinski & Nikko, with 272 rooms, this hotel was one of the iconic building you'll see on the postcard. Just underwent a big renovation in 2009, and the hotel is back to its glory. The cake shop is one of Jakarta's best. Mandarin Oriental, Las Vegas Mandarin Oriental, Las Vegas, open December 4, 2009, is Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group’s newest property in North America. Located on the Las Vegas Strip, at the entrance to CityCenter, the 47-story, non-gaming hotel features 392 guestrooms and suites, a spa and fitness center, and of function space. Also located on property are the signature restaurant, Twist by Pierre Gagnaire, MOzen Bistro, the Tea Lounge, and Poolside Café adjacent to the outdoor pool. Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, London Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, London is located on Hyde Park in Knightsbridge, opposite Harvey Nichols department store. Originally opened as The Hyde Park Hotel in 1902, Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group purchased the property in 1996 and re-opened it as the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, London in 2000. Today, the hotel contains 198 rooms and suites, and operates an award winning spa and the Michelin-Star restaurant, Foliage. Grand Lapa Hotel, Macau Grand Lapa Hotel, Macau is a five-star hotel operated by Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group.Grand Lapa Official Website Mandarin Oriental, Miami Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group’s property in Miami is located on Brickell Key, a island in Biscayne Bay, and operates 326 guestrooms and suites with views of the Atlantic Ocean, Biscayne Bay and the Miami skyline. The hotel also features the Azul and Café Sambal restaurants, a martini bar, private beach and the only Forbes Five-Star spa in the state of Florida. Mandarin Oriental, New York overlooking Central Park]] Mandarin Oriental, New York is a Forbes Five-Star located in the Time Warner Center at Columbus Circle in Manhattan. Set more than above ground in the north tower, the hotel's 202 guestrooms and 46 suites all have unique views of Central Park, the Hudson River and New York City's Upper West Side. The hotel operates Asiate restaurant, the Lobby Lounge, MObar and one of only two Forbes Five-Star spas in New York. Mandarin Oriental, San Francisco Mandarin Oriental, San Francisco occupies the top 11 floors of 48 story 345 California Center office in the financial district of San Francisco, California. The twin towers of 151 room hotel are situated at 45 degree angles relative to the rest of the building with two glassy skybridges that offer views of the San Francisco Bay Area. Mandarin Oriental, Sanya The group's first property in Mainland China, Mandarin Oriental, Sanya is located in Hainan, China's southernmost island province. Opened in January 2009, the 12 hectares resort operates 297 luxurious and well-appointed guestrooms, suites and villas. The hotel features 5 restaurants - Fresh (Seafood Restaurant), Yi Yang (Cantonese Restaurant), Mee & Mian (Noodle Bar), Pavilion (All-Day Dinning), Wave (Pool Restaurant), 4 bars, 3 landscaped outdoor swimming pools and a beautifully appointed 3,200-square metre Spa Village.http://www.mandarinoriental.com/about_mo/media/press_kits/sanya/factsheet.aspx Mandarin Oriental, Singapore Mandarin Oriental, Singapore is one of Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group’s largest hotels with 527 guestrooms and suites. The property is located in Marina Centre adjacent to Marina Shopping Mall and within walking distance to Suntec City. The hotel features five restaurants, two bars, a spa, fitness center, grand ballroom and thirteen individual meeting rooms. The hotel originally opened in 1987 but underwent a complete renovation before it was re-opened in 2005. Mandarin Oriental, Tokyo Mandarin Oriental, Tokyo, located from the 37th to 38th floors of the 38-storey Nihonbashi Mitsui Tower, has 178 guestrooms and suites overlooking the Tokyo Imperial Palace garden to the West and Tokyo Bay to the Southeast. The hotel operates eight restaurants, a bar, lobby lounge, tea corner and retail cake shop. Among the restaurants is the Michelin-starred Sense, serving modern variations of authentic Cantonese cuisine. Mandarin Oriental, Washington DC Mandarin Oriental, Washington DC, is located in the SW quadrant. Many of the 347 guestrooms and 53 suites feature sweeping views of the Potomac River, Tidal Basin, Jefferson Memorial or Washington Monument. The restaurant Café MoZU used to be located in the hotel but has since been replaced by Sou’Wester, which offers Chesapeake- and Southern-inspired fare. Under Development Hotels currently under development are located in Abu Dhabi, Beijing, Costa Rica, Dellis Cay, Doha, Grand Cayman, Guangzhou, Maldives, Marbella, Milan, Moscow, Paris, Shanghai, St. Kitts and Taipei. A future hotel designed by Frank Gehry is currently planned for Bunker Hill in Downtown Los Angeles. External links *Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group website *Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group properties *Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group - Facebook page *Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group - Twitter page References Category:Hospitality companies Category:Hospitality management Category:Hotel chains Category:Multinational companies headquartered in Hong Kong Category:Former Hang Seng Index Constituent Stocks Category:Hongkong Land * Category:Hotel and leisure companies of Bermuda de:Mandarin Oriental es:Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group ko:만다린 오리엔탈 호텔 그룹 ms:Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group ja:マンダリン・オリエンタルホテルグループ no:Mandarin Oriental th:Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group zh:文華東方酒店集團